The Haunting
by missy119
Summary: The Hammersley crew is on the Toowoomba and someone is killing them of, or are they just having a go at 2Dad's. Contains some old faces including from 17 years. Disclaimer I do not own SP but I do own Kiana Calvert


The Haunting

Some of the Hammersley crew had a temporary assignment duty on board the Toowoomba as Hammersley was put into dry dock for repairs and upgrades, and this was how Mike, Kate, Charge, Dutchy, 2Dads, RO and Bird had all found themselves on the Toowoomba.

Kate was 8 weeks pregnant and in the cabin she was sharing on board the Toowoomba with Hammersley's ex Navigator Nikki Caetano, Lieutenant Anna Sayer the ships medical officer and Dutchy's younger sister Lieutenant Kiana (Killer) Calvert the ships boarding officer. "I hope we can really pull this off tonight?, it'll be so cool" said Nikki as she and Killer returned to the cabin after a briefing with the ships CO Captain David Osborne, Kate looked at the pair confused while Anna barely looking up from the book she was reading, "we have a go for the mission then" said Anna. Now Kate really was confused, Toowoomba was in port at Perth overnight, why would there be a mission. "Mission is a go, we better get dressed" said Killer pulling some clothes out of her locker, "I hope you're ready to party we got shore leave" Killer turned to Kate as she spoke. "Hang on you you're just talking about a mission, why would we be going on shore leave" asked Kate.

The Toowoomba crew made their way to their local bar, Bird and Mike had remained on ship but Kate, Charge, Dutchy, 2Dads and RO accompanied Killer, Anna, Nikki, Buffer, Spider, Ryan and the ships Chief Engineering Officer Lieutenant Tareq Faziz and Petty Officer Coxswain Lukas (Plod) Taylor. Walking into the bar the Toowoomba crew instantly made themselves at home Anna, Tareq, Plod and Killer headed straight to the bar to order drinks for the group returning 10 minutes later with beers for the whole group. "Starting strong I see nothing has changed, care for a challenge" said Dutchy picking up two beers from the tray and handing one to Killer, "you're on big bro" said Killer with a cheeky smile "one, two, three" they said in unison before they skulled their drinks. Dutchy gave up halfway through his drink but Kiana managed to drain her glass dry with the encouragement of her crewmates, "you're my new hero" said Charge admiring the skill of Dutchy's younger sister.

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing at the bar and Kate was starting to relax and enjoy herself, Ryan walked over to the bar to get himself another drink, "you seem to be enjoying your new posting Ryan" said Kate. Ryan turned to talk to Kate, "Toowoomba is a good ship, and Killer is a good officer to learn from, I think I've found my niche with boarding and security" said Ryan as he was interrupted by his phone ringing. , "yes sir" he said answering the phone. Killer and the remainder of the crew were dancing on the floor till she noticed Ryan signalling her to come over, walking over he handed Killer the phone. "Yes sir" said Kiana, the look on her face suddenly changed, "I understand sir, we'll be back as soon as possible" she said hanging up on the mobile and handing it back to Ryan as she signalled the rest of the crew in. "Problem Killer" said Dutchy noticing the look on his sisters face, "Commander Osborne wants you, me, Buffer, Spider, Ryan, Tareq and Ploddy back on Toowoomba as soon as possible, Anna as well, there's a situation that needs our immediate attention" said Kiana. "What type of situation" asked 2Dad's as he and Charge joined the group, "nothing that concerns you" said Kiana curtly as the other members of the group gathered their belonging s and left the bar to head back to the ship.

"I wonder what the situation was and if they got it under control" said Charge as Kate, Charge, Nikki and 2Dad's made their way back to the Toowoomba. "I'm sure the situation will be fine" said Nikki as they made their way up the gangway Kate and Nikki headed for their cabin and Charge and 2Dads made their way to the cabins, walking past the half open briefing room. "She was stabbed to death, 13 centimetre blade most likely" said a muffled female voice, 2Dad's looked through the door, he noticed Mike was standing there with Commander Osborne, Buffer, Spider, Dutchy, Plod, Ryan, Anna, Tareq and Killer. 2Dad's noticed that most of the personnel in the room had 9mm's holstered to their hips, "was there any sabotage" asked Mike interrupting his voice sounding slightly upset, "I've checked all systems sir, everything checks out" said Tareq. "We've swept the ship totally there is no sign of the killer or the weapon used to murder Seaman Bird, there has also been no indications of problems with base security" said Killer, "but to be on the safe side we've recalled all crew members and have posted security at the gangway and patrolling the deck, as well as around crucial areas of the ship" she added. "Do we tell the crew tonight or tomorrow" asked Dutchy, "most of the crew will be asleep, we'll make an announcement tomorrow morning" said Ploddy.

"I'm telling you, Bird has been killed and they are keeping it from us" said 2Dads as he gathered in the cabin with Charge and RO, who had not gone on shore leave with the others. "There was a bit of commotion a couple of hours ago but if there was a murder on board, we would have heard about it now if you'll excuse me I have duty" said RO as he left the cabin. "I think you're over reacting little buddy" said Charge, "they would have told us if there was a situation like that" he added as he left and headed for his own cabin to rest before dogwatch in the engine room. RO walked into the radio room to begin his shift, five minutes later someone else walked into the room, "Leading Seaman Robert Dixon of the HMAS Hammersley" said the unidentified voice. RO stood up and turned around to face the unidentified person.

2Dads was woken from an uneasy sleep by the sounds of heavy footsteps outside the cabin door, "what's going on" come an unidentified male voice. The voice that answered was that of a female, "there's been another attack, the Radio Operator of the Hammersley, Anna is working on him but it doesn't look good". "Was it the same weapon" come another voice, "it looks like it, multiple stab wounds the same size as the ones we found on Seaman Bird" come another male voice. "Tareq is checking the systems on board ship to make sure there is no sabotage to the systems" said the female voice again. 2Dads couldn't believe what he had heard; surely the crew couldn't keep this a secret for much longer getting out of his rack he made his way to the sick bay. Opening the door he Anna and Ploody along with three other personal, medical sailors guessed 2Dads dressed in surgical garb all blood stained, Anna he noticed looked on the verge of tears and Ploddy wrapped his arms around her, "you done what you could to save him" he said to her. Walking down to the radio room he saw the room was cordoned off with tape across the door but it was open. "What exactly is your business here Leader" said Killer moving herself to the door and blocked most of his view into the room, "there is nothing here to concern you" she added in her curt voice she said. "I've finished a full diagnostic of the radio systems there is no problems with it" said Tareq joining Killer in the doorway.

Charge made his way to the engine room to begin his shift, he was surprised to find Buffer in the engine room talking to Tareq, Buffer had a 9mm holstered to his hip, and they stopped talking when Buffer noticed Charge enter the room. "2Dads was right something is going on" said Charge, "there is something going on but it's not what you think it is" said Buffer walking towards Charge. "What do you mean what's going on" asked Charge, "the rumour from 2Dads is that Bird has been murdered". "That is all part of our plan, your RO as well" come a female voice from behind Charge.

"Intruder alert engine room, all security personal to the engine room" come the call over the intercom, 2Dads jumped out of his rack and raced to the engine room. "What's going on" said 2Dads when he arrived at the engine room, he noticed Kate was there with tears in her eyes and Mike had his arm around her shoulder, removing it he walked over to 2Dads and placed his hand on her shoulder "Charge is dead" he said quietly. 2Dads stared as Anna helped Tareq who had a lot of blood on his head and was dazed; Buffer was on the other side supporting him as they walked away. Plod was the next person to exit the room with Ryan and Spider, "we've documented the room sir, and I've given the okay for the body to be moved. Dutchy and Killer emerged a couple of seconds later carrying a body bag, "I can't believe this has happened to Charge" said Spider, "Ryan can you let me know when the coroner arrives for the body" said Kiana as she helped Dutchy carry Charge's body down to the garbage room. "He doesn't deserve to end up in the garbage room" said Kate looking down the corridor.

2Dads had had enough of the secrets going on around the Toowoomba, people had been murdered, his friends had been murdered he made his way up to the bridge where most of the senior crew were on duty, they all appeared to on board be that nothing had happened. "What is going on, there was a crazed murderer on the ship last night and people were killed yet you don't seem to be bothered by that" said 2Dads. "I don't understand what you are talking about" said Killer turning on her chair looking nice and relaxed. "Uhh the fact there was people murdered last night on board, Charge for example" said 2Dads, "I don't understand what you're talking about 2Dads there were no murders committed" said Dutchy looking up from the radar. Tareq and Charge made their way up to the bridge and made their way to the engineering console, 2Dads started to go white "what's wrong little buddy" said Charge noticing the change in colour on 2Dads face. RO also made his way up to the bridge to man the radio, "what's going on" stammered 2Dads as RO slid into the seat at the radio, "morning 2Dads" said RO. "Sir galley staff wanted you to approve next week's menu so they can order supplies" said Bird hopping up the stairs to the bridge and handing a clipboard to Commander Osborne who was sitting in the captain's chair, "morning 2Dads, didn't see you at breakfast this morning" she said.

2Dads was starting to shake and as much as Dutchy and Kiana wanted to continue the charade quick glances at the trembling electronics technician they decided to call it off. "We got you a big one 2Dads" said Dutchy as 2Dads turned to Dutchy, "what" stammered 2Dads. "You've been a victim of 'The haunting' a big practical joke, we pull them all the time" said Kiana, "but last night" asked 2Dads confused. "We were all in on it, and other people were told on a need to know basis, I must say for the first one I've been involved in it was pretty good" said Ryan, "agreed, you really out did yourself with this one Killer" said Commander Osborne. 2Dads really started to feel embarrassed and Kiana stood up from her chair and over 2Dads, "take this a fair warning Leader, you've seen what I can arrange in 18hours, you ever pull a practical joke in the Navy again….." she said trailing of her sentence. 2Dads didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence, he knew he was beaten and had been soundly by a superior practical jokester. The whole bridge crew was now laughing at the situation, "You are an evil and cruel person and I bow to your superiority" said 2Dads mock bowing to Lieutenant Calvert, "and don't you dare forget it" said Kiana with a cheeky smile on her face


End file.
